


The Emotional Roadshow: The Emotional

by a_cruel_cruel_girl



Series: The Emotional Roadshow [3]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Emotional Roadshow World Tour, Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cruel_cruel_girl/pseuds/a_cruel_cruel_girl
Summary: The Emotional Roadshow Tour, the story of how Jenna and Tyler become Jenna, Tyler and Josh.THE 3RD PARTThis continues from where the first work left off, the 3 are now more comfortable with their new relationship and celebrate Josh's birthday, the APMA's and Madison square garden. However trouble strikes when Jordon, Josh's brother joins them on tour and Maddie and Zack see a shocking surprise.This is the edited version of my old work under the same title.





	The Emotional Roadshow: The Emotional

All 3 of us were sitting on the double bed in Josh’s and I’s room. It was such a nice hotel that we had a double room with double beds, it’s kinda wild. However I sat cross- legged with Jenna and Josh next to me on either sides facing inwards so we had a small circle. Music softly played in the background as me and Jenna smiled waiting for Josh to open his presents. So we know Josh dislikes us spending loads of money on him but we also have quite a bit and we really “love?” Josh. So we might of gone a little overboard but it’s all in good fun.  
As we looked at Josh, he smiled back nervously the tension rolling of his spine. He hates opening present in front of people, he says it’s super stressful even if he knows what the present is and how to react. He just hates when people watch him which is pretty ironic because he plays drums in the #5 biggest band in the world right now. As Josh peels of the neatly wrapped gift that Jenna gave to him, the tenseness dies down a little because it’s me and Jenna. Some black material falls out of the package. Josh hesitantly looks confused at the fabric as Jenna begins to giggle. Josh continues to pick it up and unfold it, realisation takes over his as he finds out what it is. He looks at Jenna.  
“This is very pretty, thank you Jenna” “Show Tyler” says Jenna a little dominantly.  
Josh pulls on the fabric, It’s a limited edition beavis and butthead shirt. I gasp slightly “ooh that’s nice, just your style” and a big smiles lights up my face. “But open mine now Joshie” I continue. As he takes my package he laughs giddily because my wrapping is, well let's say: not as good as Jennas. I giggle back at him and then watch him beadily as he continues to open my present, trying to be neat but then realizing because of my wrapping it doesn’t really matter.  
A small clear plastic box with green detailing on falls onto Josh’s lap, again a confused expression laps at his face and then he reads the clear font and breaks into an adorable smile. “I thought we could put them up in your bunk so when we cuddle it'll be all cozy and that.” “What did you get Josh?” Jen asks. Josh turns the box to Jenna and exclaims “ Island fairy lights, look there's a little pineapple and palm tree and a flamingo but they’re fairy lights too”  
“Aw Ty how thoughtful, they look really calming too” Josh continually nods agreeing with Jenna. “This is calming too” I say as I offer him another present. This time it’s a basket and isn’t wrapped. “This is from both of us, we had too once we found out about this hotel's bathrooms” I was now getting used to seeing Josh’s face confused because I felt like he had held the same expression at least 100 times in the last 10 minutes. But he looks into the basket and after a while of digging begins to giggle because in this very expensive and very big basket is all the beauty and relaxation products you could ever want honestly, me and Jenna went ham.  
Josh pulls out all the products on to the bed and begins to read all the different things: Bubble bath, bubble bars, bath bombs, soaps, shampoo’s and conditioners, body butters, moisturizers, face masks, oils, cleansers and lube. Lot’s of lube and condoms. I infact did not know about this lube or condoms and seems that Jenna has added at least 10 bottles of assorted flavours of lube and what must be around 50 condoms. I choked when Josh read them out which made him realise that Jenna had done this and not me.  
This where I cue to me and Josh sat next to each other both our faces burning bright red as Jenna sat with a smirk on her face as she looks at her glass of red wine. At this point in time it is now 3.30. We are meeting people before the show for half an hour at 8:30 as we go on at 9.00 however will need to leave at 8, After the show we will go out and have a few drinks with people which means now may or may not be the appropriate time for one of Josh’s other birthday presents.  
I think both me and Josh realised this where as Jenna has had this planned. We both continue to look at her, which is when she decides to finally grace us with her beauty, by looking at us. Jenna clears her throat, she may like to be dominant but this is the first time ay of us have done something like this, and it’s the first time i’d be sleeping with a man, I’m not sure for Josh though.  
Jenna begins to speak “As much as I’d like to be super seductive and seduce you both right now huns, we have to talk about it all first.” “Okay” both me and Josh say in synchronized speech which causes us all to giggle and lighten up the suddenly heavy mood. “Safe word?” “Birthday” I say giggling with a little smirk.  
Jenna looks at Josh “Have you done anything like this before” before eyeing me. Referring to me as men. He nods nervously “A couple times, enough to know what I’m doing” “I change my mind” She giggles, “I’m not sure what else to say, I guess let's do whatever feels natural but let's go pretty simple since this is a first for us, yeah?” We both shake our heads and sit idly on the bed for a couple seconds because now no one knows what to do.  
“Let’s have a bath, okay? We don’t want to rush this or anything or have it feeling forced” Both me and Josh agree. None of us want to have sex for the sake of sex and even though I do really want to, I’m aching too. But that conversation made it all a little bit awkward. So we choose to melt into our characters again and let the world take it from there. I think we were all aching for it at this point, obviously over the last couple weeks it has been building but evidently we’ve all been attracted to each other for along time so I can’t lie when I say I’m ready to beg. We all maneuver to the large bathroom. The bath looking like a small pool almost with jets on all sides. The large white basin has shards of amethyst surrounding it looking like it was straight from a fairytale. I did say that the hotel was really fancy. All for Josh. We dimmed the lights and started running the bath. All four taps running wildly. The Bath was so large it needed multiple taps otherwise it’d take forever to fill up. The clear water embellished the tub and filled me with excitement.  
When all the sides of the porcelain bath sloshed with water we disbursed the coloured balls of fizz. The top of the bath was soon filled with swirling colours and dynamite like scents attacking our noses. Van Gogh would be jealous of such a pretty sight. The pinks, blue and yellows swirled inwards creating a pastel pattern that would be ruined the moment we stepped into it. We all stood in a our respective underwear, me in my striped colourful boxers and Josh in his black underwear. And Jenna in some frilly lacey pink bra and pants.  
We all look at each other smiling widely.  
“Come on in then” says Jenna as she raises her eyebrows and turns around. Her nimble fingers find the back of herself and play with the clasp of her bra which snaps back because of the elastic, she pulls the elegant underwear off of her bare chest and then bends down to pull of her knickers.Both me and Josh watch mesmerised however I know this bigger deal for Josh because this is the first time that he’ll see either of us in such a vulnerable state. At the hotel room before we played around touch a bit but everything came down to just being in underwear. This was a whole new step.  
Jenna hesitantly turned around both of mine and Josh's eyes on her she stepped forwards quickly and started to get in the bath. Sensing her uncomfortableness. Me and Josh looked at each other instead. We then both nervously looked at each other starting to realise, how this is reality, this is really happening.. But before either of our minds can go walkies. I step forward and hold Josh’s face in mine kissing him intently. He responds immediately his tongue sweeping into my mouth and me moaning into his.  
His hands reach for my boxers and I for his both of us finally being naked. “Come on, Jenna’s waiting” I whisper on to his lips, smiling widely. We both walk to the tub and hesitantly dip our toes in. “Jenna this is so hot” I whine at her, my toes feeling like their burning.  
“I know” Josh says sarcastically with a wink and so does Jenna. “Hey both of you better not start ganging up on me”  
“Oh but Ty that was the plan” The same fierceness that usually fuels Jenna is even more dominant than usual and Josh has the same look from earlier in his eyes. “Oh” I say gulping loudly, excited but nervous for what was about to happen. I finally get in the bath way too anxious to care about the temperature. As soon as my body hits the hot water I hiss. “Someone's excited” Jenna says a little meanly.  
But I just say “Who isn’t” because It was the truth, we had all been waiting for this, our relationship wasn’t about sex but this was something that would bring us together on a whole new level. However Jenna having two boys too boss around obviously made her feel more dominant because after I passed of that comment she gave me a sharp scolding look that made me recoil but made my boner impossibly more hard. “What did I say this morning Ty” Josh asks. “Bad Tyler” He says a couple seconds after.  
Both of them in this time had slowly gotten closer to me. Josh stood behind me. I could feel him pressed against me in the water. And Jenna was right in front of me. “Bad Tyler” She repeats. She kisses me fiercely and I feel Josh's tongue start to trace patterns along my slim neck. His kisses feeling heavenly as I explore Jenna's mouth. Jenna pulls away and I suddenly feel a loss of contact on my neck but I hear the wet sounds of Jenna and Josh kissing. I whine wanting attention. They pull apart and Jenna gives Josh a look. A look that told him to stand down and that she was the one in charge. Josh immediately became malleable and would do anything Jenna told him no longer powerful.  
“Now Tyler stop being a brat it’s Josh’s birthday, this is Josh’s present not yours” I whine even more wanting and needing to be touched. Josh’s hand snake around my hips and pulls me closer, the tension building as he reaches forward to touch me however before he does Jenna interrupts.  
“What do you think you’re doing Josh?” “Touching Tyler. Baby boy wants it, I want it”.  
“It may be your birthday Josh but who’s in control.” “You, Jenna”  
“And you only touch Tyler when I say so because Tyler's bad and doesn't deserve it, do you?” She says to me as she leans out and touches me. By this time I’m pantinng and ready to beg.“Please Jenna. Please Jen, I need, I Need it, Jenna. Josh, Please, please” her hand softly touches me, with less that enough pressure which forces me to push upwards begging for more friction.  
-  
We wake up at 7.15pm. All three of us had dozed of into the soft double bed after our afternoon of mischief, Josh was in the middle of us because it was his treat on his birthday. I woke up with a start. Jenna was across the room carrying a small cake which had a candle in it. She jerked her head at me, telling me to wake up Josh.  
I turn to him, his eyes shut and soft breath coming from his lips, he smelt of sex. I placed my hand on his bicep and shook slightly, Josh was a very light sleeper so it didn’t take much to wake him. His small eyes opened slightly and the words “I’m sleepy” leave his pink lips in a whisper. “I know buddy but we need to get ready to go. And Jenna has a surprise for you”  
“No more presents, you guys way too much.” “I can’t promise that but I wouldn’t say it’s a present it’s just a surprise.”  
He opens his mocha eyes curiously.And as he opens them, Jenna sit on the bed. He sits up unsure of what's going on around him. And then realizes the is cake in front of him. “Happy Birthday Josh” both me and Jenna say. He smile sand blows out the candles then leans over the cakes and softly kisses Jenna then turns to me and does the same.  
“Bless you both.”  
-  
-  
-  
-  
This tour so far has been so crazily eventful, activities that invite opportunities at every corner. Right now I am sat in a small cornered off dull room with a sweating Josh so anxious he may just have a panic attack. I think we all feel like we are going to have a panic attack. Across the room a small slender women with blonde curled glistening hair elegantly walks across the room conveying no emotion. Her bland dress worn to assure us celebrities that we are the narcissistic stars and that they are not. Infamously famous as ironic as it is.  
The girl looks fierce the lighting not cutting the severity of her snake-like eyes. She’s waiting for us to slip up or spill something, to overflow and flounder. And she is so close to getting what she wants . Both me and Josh have been a lot less paranoid over the exterior of our relationship and she is hunter waiting to kill her prey. She looks at us the cold glimmer of a headline decorating her pupil as she slowly but confidently utters the words “hello”.  
A shiver rinses up Josh’s back as I sit cold and quiet. “Hello” I say back nervously the tension building and crashing above me like a dark cloud. The interviewer can clearly see her presence has unnerved both of us for before she had entered the archway into the room, we had been giggling sitting closer together huddled up mumbling about how crazy it was that we were here.  
When I say here I mean at the APMAS: The Alternative Press Music Awards.  
On the 18th of July. Well I say here we aren’t actually at the APMA's because we are still on the road in Seattle for our show tonight however we have to live stream us thanking everyone for the awards.  
The slender slinky women says “ Do you know what you have to say?” “Yeah I think we got it I say with a small smile” “Geez you could be a little more happy” She says snarling rudely. She then precedes to say “I’ll come back in 10 minutes. They’re gonna set up lights and shit so you better put your happy faces on for then” And walks out the blue, tense room.  
“Well she was a douche” Josh whispers before a large man starts to carry in equipment. I pull Josh down onto the sofa next to me. “Are we just going to wing it for the most part J” “Yea yea sounds good Ty just ya know the usual, don’t put-” “You on the spot, yea I know, don’t worry Josh, i always look after you.” I pulled Josh into a hug pulling his very faded soft pink hair and black cap closer to me.  
“This year has been so crazy so far”  
“Yea haha” Josh giggles and then continues to say” Remember when Heathens first got released or especially the music video, and all the cheeky stuff we got up to on set when no one was watching” His smile growing bigger and bigger. “Yea that was super funny, I remember how nervous I was about the release of the whole thing, after we released the video it felt like the whole project was over and it was great, well accept all the issues with the label and me leaking it, oops”  
\--- *F L A S H B A C K*---  
“JOSH MOVE OVER” I squeal muffled by Josh’s large toned body. He had decided in his excitement to come hurdling towards the sofa and crash over me. Jenna sat giggling at the other side of the sofa. “Okay big boy, let Tyler breathe”  
Josh pouts, so i pull him into a quick kiss and then lean against the soft black sofa, Josh imitates me and does the same. Jenna slowly leans forward as her blonde hair sways slightly from the movement and catches both of our giggling pink mouths in a short kiss then snuggles up on to both of our warm laps. “You ready?” She says her eyes gleaming and looking up at us, grinning wildly. “Only if you are?” Josh says and then brings his hands to Jennas sides and starts tickling her. Jenna’s laugh spring upwards towards our ears and her eyes begin to leak with the pain of tickling.  
“Stop Josh, stop stop. Tyler tell him!” Her hands flying everywhere trying to grip onto Josh’s wrists however Josh was way to strong to stay within her grip so he just maneuvered around her tickling her more and more. “Please tyler.” “What do i get out of it?” I say.  
Josh’s tickling slows and she looks up at me wide eyed and then sarcastically over exaggerates a seductive wink at me.“Well then.” i say before grabbing her wrists and saying “TICKLE HER JOSH” After a couple moments to sober up after all our laughter.  
“But seriously, you ready”  
“So ready” I reply to her as I press down on the keyboard. Releasing the newly filmed video for the world to see.  
\---

“Oh or the time we nearly outed ourselves to everyone then ended up taking that photo of us in the rain to play it off and the whole of the clique went mental”  
\--- *F L A S H B A C K*---  
I looked at Josh “I really don’t want to cancel Josh” “I know buddy, but it might not be safe for everyone” I pouted. Remarkably at that exact moment Mark walked over “Good news boys. The show should only be delayed not cancelled.” This menat that hopefully that population of Raleigh wouldn’t hate them too much, unfortunately timing was not on our side as just as we’d arrived it had started raining extremely hard and a storm was supposedly coming.  
Mark continued talking and said “We need to post something to tell fans that aren’t here yet” “Wait people are still out there, it’s been raining ridiculously for the past 5 hours?” “Hardcore fans”  
-  
I’d taken Josh to the top of some stairs that had a small covering to stop the rain. Since Jenna left yesterday the crew have been trying to catch up with us more because we’d just been hanging out alone for most of the days so far, but I just wanted to kiss Josh and cuddle for a bit before I got back onto the social interaction train. Me and Josh were leant up against a wall giggling quietly and kissing between breathes.  
“JOSH”  
“TYLER”  
“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU”  
“JOSH”  
Then abruptly the large metallic fire escape door opened and I pulled away from Josh hurriedly. Luckily we were just out of sight because we were around the side across from the door. “Hey Brad, Did you need something?”  
“Yea guys the arena just said that in 15 minutes they’re finally gonna start letting people back in to queue. They had to send people away cos’ the storm but the area is gonna be swarming with fans again, so I just wanted to warn you guys.” He said as he pulled out his glowing phone and proceeded to text someone. “Okay thanks Brad, I’m glad people will get to queue again it is pretty bad that they had to leave when they’d already been there for ages.”  
“Yea it sucks but hopefully they’ll all get the right places back” And then we head the unmistakable sounds of footsteps and Marks head erupting from the darkened staircase “Geez guys we thought you'd done a runner again” he said his eyebrows raised as both

After 10 minutes of quick conversation between us and the crew that was slowly growing, Mark announced that they were about to let fans in so that we should start taking photos. “Can I get one of you two before I go out and start doing the fan stuff.” “Yeah sure, where do you want us?”  
Mark rolled his eyes, “Stop being lazy, do something cute” And then stared at us pointedly. We looked across the wasteland that was still pouring lightly with rain and I had an idea. I looked at Josh evilly.“Let’s run across here and into the rain, it’ll be so romantic. We can have a kiss in the rain then I can cross it off my list.” I say sarcastically.  
Josh shakes his head before nodding and agreeing that them running across the area would actually looking pretty cute.  
-  
“Oh or when Jen ordered all those arm pads for you and your mushy elbows”. Josh laughs, his eyes squinting.  
“Yeah I got really annoyed at her because she thought I wasn’t tough.”  
“Yeah it was really sweet actually.  
\---*F L A S H B A C K*---  
“I’m trying to return elbow pads because..”  
Jenna turns more to Mark and his black camera.. “every time Tyler falls he hits his elbow, so I ordered him like.. 30. And he just doesn’t want to look.. Like he can’t take it.” “So I’m gonna return all of the uh, protection.” She says her hood wrapped around her head to protect her. She was very sleepy and had not much sleep the night before. Lately she’d been worrying a lot about me because of what I’d been saying about the pain in my elbows.  
“I missed the pain”  
Jenna kept bringing it up which i found endearing at first but after she ordered elbow pads it was the last straw. I appreciated that she cared but I was fine. So since earlier today I hadn’t exactly been talking her a lot. I wasn’t ignoring her but I wasn’t chatting to her loads. I know it's childish but we are both tired and moody. I feel bad for Josh because he feels like he had to pick a side and i know he agrees with Jenna. Mark panned the camera to the screen of her laptop and the page open, was a Amazon page with elbow pads displayed across the screen.  
“But anyways, seriously. Every time he falls he hits his elbow, and he hits his back.” “The first month of touring, like, almost like bruises.” Jenna turned from the laptop and looked at me pointedly, I sighed and decided enough was enough, I was being dumb, she just cared a lot.  
“Almost bruises?  
“Yeah like I knew they were there-”  
I cut her off “The were bruises, be dramatic! Say they were mushy and I couldn’t use my arms.” Jenna giggles then turns to the cameras with a serious face, “Yeah every time he fell, he would break apart of his arm.” I lost it in the background ands started laughing. When I looked up Jenna was looking at me smiling. I smiled back, confirming we were okay.  
-  
“Or when I started getting you flowers that matched your hair colour every time we re-dyed it” I say.  
\--- *F L A S H B A C K*---  
“Should I re-dye my hair?”  
“As in, should you re-dye it the same colour or go a new colour?” “Well Hayley said she’d send me some of the new dye she’d working on, so until then I guess I should stay pink?”  
“Well, I really like it pink so yeah you should!”  
“Okay, when we stop off later we can pick up some more dye and then you could help me.” Josh says bumping his hip with mine slightly.  
“Sure honey bun.” I say back sarcastically.  
-  
We were in the store and looking at hair dye. “I usually get this brand.” Josh says to me while picking up a box with a lady on it modelling her obviously photoshopped pink hair. So much for realism. I turn to Josh and lean my forehead on her shoulder. I kiss him lightly over his shirt and say “You go back to then Van and start setting up all this shiz, I’ll pay for this, I need get some other stuff anyway.”  
Josh looks at me quizzically “Sure but what do you need?” “Oh ya know, more red bull.” I say giggling, as I wink.  
“Ughh! Jenna is gonna kill me when she finds out how much i’m letting you consume. “I’ll get you some to, don’t worry dawg”.  
-  
As I walk up the van around 15 minutes later I see Josh and Mark sitting around a table just outside the door to the bus. “Hey I got all the stuff out, but If you do my hair,we can do it out here instead of inside. It’s less messy and it’s super warm out here.” Josh says and then looks up at me.  
I hold out my hand, handing him a bouquet of pink roses that match his pretty pastel hair. I hear Mark fake gag to my left, “You guys are so sickeningly sweet.” After a couple weeks of us dating we decided to let a few close friends know just so we didn’t have to be so annoyingly subtle all the time, besides Michael already knew. And when we told Mark he’d just replied, “Yeah, yeah, I know. You really aren’t that subtle, I’m surprised you’ve only been dating a couple weeks.”  
Josh thanked me and kissed me slow, and it filled me with joy and butterflies, and from then on I decided that I’d always buy him flowers when he did his hair. Mark also then persuaded us to take some pretty dumb photos that made it look like Josh was on a date with his roses, Just cos it was actually kinda cute, he said.  
-  
Artist of the year.  
3.  
2.  
1.  
We’re live.

“Hello APMA's" I start of as Josh does a little peace sign, as a welcoming gesture.  
“This is Josh” I say as I point over to him and then at myself, “And I’m Josh’s friend.”  
“We’re Twenty One Pilots”  
“Are they- are they still cheering?” “I don’t know” We joke.  
“We’re -uh” Josh gets out before I interrupt him with “Are you still cheering?”  
“They’re still ch- Probably not” Josh says jokingly, looking at me adoringly.  
“They’ve stopped cheering.” I mumble.  
Josh then raises his hands expressively. “We uhhh, are obviously not there. We’re sorry. We’re urm bummed that we can’t be there, especially because you're in Columbus, which is where we’re from.”  
I then begin “Yeah we uh’ actually have a show tonight in Seattle, which is why we can’t be there. Urm, well we feel like a couple of dipcraps.  
“Are you allowed to cuss on here” Josh lets out breathlessly, anxiety bubbling in him, trying to pretend to be joking around.  
“Yeah, I think so”  
“Well you're fine, this is live, uhhh, we want to thank alternative press and…. we want to thank monster energy drink.  
“Yeah and Mike Shay and Jason pettigrew and just to the whole AP family they have been very kind to us.” I say. The list of people I need to thank, scrolling in my head as I begin to stutter out words.  
“And they might be playing songs for us to be done with our acceptance speech,-shall we- shall we just.” I realise half way through what I am saying that the music has begun up, ushering us on.  
“Oh they’re shooing us off” Josh says laughing lightly. Probably relieved.  
“Well- we- uh- we are honored to be involved with uh, especially with all the other bands, nominated with us, urm you probably deserve it more than us.” I say then to add a little more humour, I stumble out. “but, I will say last year Josh was nominated for drummer of the year, he didn't get it, so in a way, I feel like this is uh this is kinda getting back at that.” Both me and Josh smile at this and then Josh adds.  
“But I haven’t gotten any better” and smiles widely as we both begin to giggle at this horrendously awkward anxiety fuelling live stream was. The rude blonde lady comes over to us rolling her eyes at our childish behaviour. “You have another half an hour or so before your next award.” Then she stalks off. I turn to Josh and lean my head upon his shoulder, “What else has happened? Tell me a story.”  
“Remember when we played at the APMAs back in 2014. When we actually got bigger and people knew us and we played Car Radio and Guns for Hands.”  
“I remember that so clearly, we were so excited.”  
“Well I mean, since we’re dating now I guess I can tell you this.” I perked up at him and looked at him smiling, “why what is it?”  
“Well I, I had a crush on you, didn’t I. So I remember thinking, this is it. I thought the fame would stop there and we would stop growing but I remember just knowing that I’d gotten so far with you and that if we stopped growing as a band I’d still be infinitely happy. Plus you looked really hot that day” He laughed after saying that.  
“But I remember that when we got backstage I was so close to kissing you but obviously I couldn’t do that to Jenna. But then Jenna joined us later and i remember genuinely thinking that you guys looked so amazing that I didn't want you to break up even though I really wanted to date you but then I just sort of clicked and realised that I wanted to date Jenna too. Which Is why after that I started hanging out and talking to her more. Because I felt like I actually wanted to know her better. So i guess that's why I agreed to everything so quickly. I've liked both of you for a while. Guilts been eating me up” hE finishes with a frown  
“Awh Josh that’s so sweet”...”I liked you for ages as well, but I didn’t know it which is kinda cliche. But we’ve always acted like we dated, so it’s never been an issue and I've thought about kissing you before but I guess I find you attractive so I've never thought anything of it especially just cos of how we act. But I guess with so many people questioning it lately and seeing you with Jenna it really caught me off guard, so I told Jenna and thankfully she agreed wholeheartedly.”  
“Seeing me with Jenna?”  
“Oh you, well we were messing around and you were lying on her lap and as a joke you bit a thigh and well I saw a glint in her eye and then she looked really guilty.”v“Really? She found that hot? I’m definitely gonna try that next time!”  
“That’s exactly what I thought” I laughed.v“Now you have to tell me something Ty!”v“Remember when it was 1am after that random show and I was really hungry because I’d been really stressed out and” I frown.  
\---*F L A S H B A C K*---  
“Ty… Come on, I know you're sad and sleepy, but you skipped dinner so let’s go and eat some cereal.”Josh said as he held my hand and pulled me up out of the bed. “Hands up” and then “legs up”  
As he pulled his large jumper over my head and pulled on some warm socks onto my feet.vI pouted up at him. “I’m not carrying you baby boy, come on” “Fine.” I said as I took his hand and he lead me down the corridor to the open kitchen. Everyone else had gone to sleep. It had been a very stressful day, a lot of things had malfunctioned.  
Josh sat me down on the black couch and started to get a bowl and spoons out. “What cereal?” he called out. “Froot Loops” “You shouldn’t really at this time but I’m nice”  
“The nicest”  
Just as Josh had put the cereal into my bowl which I was holding over my Pajama clad lap. He had just grabbed the milk. He leant down and kissed my head. “It’ll be okay baby boy. No more bad luck” He opened the carton and started pouring the liquid which is exactly when we went over a pothole. Literally milk everywhere.  
I just looked at Josh and scrunched up my face. Feeling myself break. I knew it was utterly silly to lose it over something so small but i was having a really bad day and I was already really emotional so it just pushed me over the edge. “Oh no baby boy, please don’t cry.” Josh decide enough was enough. He picked me up and let me wrap my legs around his waist. I cried quietly into his neck. We got to his bunk where he put me down and pulled off my trousers and replaced them with a pair of his underwear then he pushed me under the covers and got in beside me. He turned on the little island fairy lights i’d given him for his birthday and cuddled up really close to me. Spooning me and covering me in warmth.  
“It’s okay Tyler, come one, let’s go to sleep, I know you're exhausted, shhh, calm down baby.” He uttered to me until i stopped crying, I then finally fell asleep and didn’t wake up till the morning. This was when Mark opened the bunk and shouted at us because for some reason the wwss milk everywhere. Both me and Josh looked at each other and busted out laughing.  
-  
“Yeah I’m super sorry about that, I kinda lost it a little bit then.” “Just a little bit” Josh replied and continued laughing until the harsh woman came over again and glared at us like we were school children. “You’re due again in 3 minutes, be ready and actually talk about the award this time.”  
Album of the year.  
3.  
2.  
1.

“WHAT?”  
“WHat?”  
“WhaT?” We both say stupidly.

“Wait what?” Josh repeats in a small voice  
“WhaT? I say again  
“What?” Josh asks questioningly.  
“We just won another award?” I answer him.  
“Oh”  
“Yea thats just- What.”I repeat again amazed.  
“Oh that’s awesome. Was it for the best drummer of the year?”  
“nO” I look at him smiling at his acting. “No it was not Josh”  
“Well uhh- what was it for”  
“It was- it was for album of the year”  
“Which is really good” I say out loud. And I hear that snarky women snickering at us.  
“Yeah”  
“Which is also really good because that's the award that solely based off of fan voters, so thank you guys very much for doing that” I say, the fans were so incredibly important to us without the awards. And it was insane that we were even getting an award, awards. “So when the fans listened to it and voted, this was the best album of the year which- the drums. It has drums in there, so that means it's probably the best drums,yeah.” Josh says still sticking to the idea of him getting the award.  
“No, no you did not win drummer of the year...We've talked about this” I get out trying not to laugh. “Well I'm gonna keep trying but urm thanks for everybody that voted. For our album and-” Josh tries to say but I cut him off, “I don't even think you were even nominated for drummer of the year”  
“Yeah I - I don't think so either, urm” Josh says trying to to giggle, because this was beyond stupid. “I'm just saying you went backwards since last year” I say back, “No I know I was actually nominated last year, I didn't win but I get it, but still thanks guys for voting and supporting our album” Josh replied back to me, still stifling a laugh.  
“Yeah it has josh's drums on it” “It has my drums in there” Josh says exactly as he figures out what I’m saying. Our voices overlap and it sounds ridiculous. At this point we were both smiling wide done with the serious composure.  
“And yeah so thanks again to alternative press, journeys sneakers and all our friends and family there at the shot and scene center tonight.” I say towards the camera. “Urm Guys thank you all you fans there urm for accepting us and listening to our music and….ugh, and also it's really an honour to be mentioned with all these awesome bands….urm, that are presenting, performing and that were nominated….and to be in the same group as you guys is really an amazing ugh thing for us so thanks again.” I continue. “Look out for drummer of the year next year….Tyler Joseph” Josh says leaning towards me as we both finally start laughing.  
“Cut!” and the live stream is cut off so we both continue laughing wildly. The snake like woman walks over to us, “Okay you're done, you can leave now.” We scoff at her rudeness but begin to make our way to the venue’s green room.”  
“Remember the time we met alligators. Those were cute as heck.” I say as we stroll up the staircase. “Yeah fred was a cutie” Josh looks at me and laughs. “I don’t know about you but I have laughed so much today that I need a snack and then maybe some Mario Kart before the show to get my energy up?” He continues.  
“What kind of snack are you talking about?” I say bumping his shoulder. “I heard a rumour that the is a taco bell round the corner.” he says and raises his eyebrow. “I could never say no to Taco Bell, you and Mario kart, race you, to the dressing room.” I say and then sprint.  
-  
As the car slowly maneuvers us forward, both me and Josh pulled to the window, the vast wasteland of pavement was riddled with idle people. Standing and belonging in a line, for us. The was soft girls with long pastel hair, and tall boys with unruly curls. 50 year old mums also excited to see us and not feeling like they were being dragged by their children to a concert.  
It was extraordinary. From the day we were signed to today. Even from when we started out before Josh had joined Twenty One Pilots. I had never experienced something so honestly pleasant as seeing people excited to see you. Their wondering eyes holding something more than just joy, something like pride and hunger. And as I look at Josh. He’s eyes also full of pride and hunger but for an entirely different reason. He was so indefinitely proud of himself and had so much hunger for more. But not in spite of greed he thought he didn’t deserve any of it but the hunger to make more people happy. I had the same look in my eyes too.  
Josh suddenly turned to me, his eyebrows raised looking at me slightly confused. “What?” “You’re just cute buddy” He smiles downwards, blushing slightly. “Thank you” I pull out my black sleek slender phone.  
“They deserve another ‘Thank You’ I think.” I say cryptically before tweeting “just drove slowly past the entire line for our show today. i’ve fallen for you guys. each one of you.”  
Josh’s phone dings comically at me. He again raises his bushy eyebrow at me and looks down at his lit up phone. He smiles fondly and leans over the seat and kisses me chastely. “Your such a dork” and smiles widely “but I totally agree.” “Well you're just a dork too then” I say cracking a smile back at him.  
-  
“Hey Jordan” “Hey Tyler”  
I walked up to him smiling, I pulled him to a quick hug. “Josh is just showering, we didn’t think you’d join so early.” “Yea I know but I woke up super early and couldn’t get back to sleep.”  
“Oh? Anything bothering you.” “Course not just, well I guess I’m just nervous for you guys, you're playing such a big couple of shows in a few weeks.” I raised my eyebrows at this, we are a very tight knit group of friends/family however this seems a little excessive, I tilt my head as well, a manner hopefully internalising my thoughts. “I’m just a little worried I’m going to get fired from my job”  
“Ah, I’m sure it’ll be fine Jordan, besides you’ll be able to get another one if you do.” “Yea it just sucks anyway, but wanna watch the simpsons while we wait for Josh?”  
“Sick”  
After another half an hour of Josh stumbling around trying to get ready and eating some cereal, we finally headed out of the hotel to sight-see around Berkeley, as we were playing another show there tonight we were staying in a hotel. Which at this point, is pretty much the dream. Soon enough we got tired and decided to go to a cafe. Jordan excused himself to got to the toilet. “So I probably should've asked before but are you gonna tell him?”  
“Tell him?” I gave him a pointed looking and raised an eyebrow. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. “I don’t know what you mean.” He said quietly and then Jordan sat back down again. His knees knocking against ours under the very small metallic table. “Lovers spat?” He said jokingly obviously seeing the serious shadow across our faces.  
I laughed automatically but Josh immediately started to choking on his sip of coke cola. Soon enough Josh returned to his normal self and tried balancing his anxiety about telling his brother that he was having an affair, a consensual affair with his two married best friends. Geez that was heavy. “So Jordan, how's it going?” “Ah I was saying to Ty earlier, I think I might get fired.” He draws out quietly knowing if he didn’t mention it himself I’d probably just tell Josh. I was more than a little confused by his behaviour. Earlier he had seemed so anxious to tell me about his job but evidently didn’t have much issue revealing it to Josh. I know they’re obviously siblings but it’s like he didn't actually care that much about losing his job, so I wonder why he seemed so jittery this morning.

“Oh, why?” Josh pushed further, a little confused as to why he’s seemingly perfect brother would get fired. Although he loved Jordan he knew he could be a little cheeky but other than that he was a very polite boy.  
Jordan fidgeted and then laughed heartedly, “I guess I just slacked off” obviously feeling slightly awkward because he’s brother thought it’d be impossible to fire Jordan as he was perfect to an extent, which also made jordon shudder because he could definitely see his flaws and could definitely see he wasn't perfect. A look of concern passed Josh’s face and ended with the thought that this maybe wasn’t a conversation to have here, right now. However just as Josh opened his mouth to start a new topic. A girl interupted us.  
“Oh god I’m so sorry” She got out and smiled at us. Her black patterned shirt stating her interruption. “Oh are you a fan?” “Yea sorry to interrupt I feel bad really, but I couldn’t pass the opportunity to thank you, both of you.”  
Jordan now looked considerably more awkward.  
-  
Over the past couple of days all three boys and grown more and more uncomfortable and irritated and Mark and just about enough of it. Mark pulled me aside. “Okay what is the deal, It’s like living with three grinch’s.”  
“Josh feels awkward about telling Jordan, about ya know. So I’m just grumpy cos he is completely blocking me off even though we acted weirdly close before it’s like he’s hit a reset button and Jordan obviously knows something is up. Jordan's got his own stuff and I think being in a toxic environment is probably not helping. And well Josh is having a melt down but won’t let me anywhere near him….. I think he might be having second thoughts” I add smalley. The anxiety finally being relieved to tell someone but now it become all too real.  
“You are all being a little dumb. Just talk to each other. And trust me Josh won’t be having second thoughts.”  
-  
Later that night I feel a slight tug of my curtain. Then Josh’s face appears out of nowhere. “Look Ty, I heard you talking to Mark earlier. I’m not having second thoughts. But I’m not gonna tell Jordon.” I sigh. “I can’t force you too if you're not comfortable so okay.”  
“But I want us to act normal just maybe without actually kissing in front of him. I don’t want to tell, i’m too scared plus it’s him he’ll be pretty darn awkward about it too. I think I just want him to notice it then I’ll talk to him after it’s settled a bit, okay?”  
“Okay I, now can you get in here, and spoon me. I've missed you” “I miss Jenna as well” I missed her too so we rung her up.  
Ring Ring.  
Jen: Hey huns, you okay?  
Ty: We sorted the disagreement but now we are all sleepy and we missed you.  
Josh: Yeah when are you coming back?  
Jen: Not till New York, you babies  
Josh: Don’t you miss us even a little bit.  
Jen: of course I do, you’re both my baby boys.  
Ty: come here please jen.  
Jen:You know I would love to but I can’t.  
Josh:But Jen, we need you.

It may of taken a couple of hours, but we convinced her. She was going to ask for the days of to come back to us on the 30th.  
-  
The next day, In both Josh and mine sleepy states we started our plan to be affectionate but not too affectionate. We were holding hands. Both of yawning uncontrollably as we took it in turn to see each other yawn then reciprocate it. Which made both of us giggle. Jordan was sitting on the black sofa, In his grey trackies on his phone. “Good to see you to are back to normal” he called to us. We both smiled and I asked him if he would like a coffee.  
As I got up and made the coffee, Josh followed me round the corner into the small kitchen. “Thank you.” He whispered in my ear and kissed me quickly, the made his way back to the sofa. After I made the coffee we all gathered around the sofa clutching our mugs watching Rick and Morty on Netflix. I was cuddled up against Josh, virtually no space between us. Just like normal. A primal happiness filled my gut as I was overfilled with joy. And the I recieved a text that made it infinitely better.  
“I got the days off. See you soon boys! “  
“Josh! Josh, jOSH, Jen is gonna come. Jen got the days off, she’s joining us soon.” I said smiling and laughing. Josh to reciprocate the joy and pulled me into a cuddle. “Good I missed that bundle of joy.” He said to me. Jordan just looked at us fondly from across the sofa.  
-  
Me, Josh were going to pick up Jenna, at first Jordan was going to come with us but Mark made up a lie saying he needed Jordan for something. I think Mark registered that if we were going to deal with not telling our families especially Jordan then we needed to have a chat and a cuddle before Josh had to act a little separated. It was fine to act all cuddly and close with me but Josh can’t exactly give Jenna shoulder kisses and tell her he loves her way too affectionately in front of Jordan.  
So as we walked in my head I couldn’t help but wonder and think about the idea of Josh getting upset. I mean if it was me and I had to act like I wasn’t part of Josh and Jenna’s relationship, I’d feel so left out, and it’s not even like we sneak off. On tour it’s harder to get away, especially harder to find locked doors to stop prying eyes spying. “Look Josh, this is gonna be hard, you don’t have to act tough. You basically have to do it for 2 weeks.” “Geez, you think I don’t know Tyler” He snapped, tear in his eyes. “Oh Josh, Shhh, don’t be upset.”  
“How can I not be upset” I just pulled him close to and held him while he sobbed into my chest. Eventually he stilled and rested against me. After 15 minutes of us stood like this, Jenna suddenly appeared in front of me. “Jen” I said calmly smiling. “Oh hun, you’ve got yourself in a mess” She said to Josh who was now still hugging my chest but had turned his head so he’s eyes were just peeking out under his hood. His eyes still bleary and red from crying. “Come here” She said and pulled him into a hug.  
Obviously we’d texted and told Jen on the phone that we thought it’d be best to leave are unusual relationship unspoken around the family and probably tone it down quite a lot especially when we are in New York. “Let’s get coffee and sit in a park somewhere for a couple hours, we can catch up.” Jenna offered.  
\--  
After the show just before the encore, we noticed Mark was filming for the recap videos. Between the show and encore we are usually left alone. This meant that when I saw Josh a unnatural meeting occurred. It was just like how I imagined the next 2 weeks to be like. I nodded at Josh awkwardly and said "That was a good one” and raised my hand fist bumping him. It was a very surreal moment, we really don’t do thing like that unless it’s a joke usually we greet each other with quick hug and kiss. The next two weeks were gonna be very difficult.“Yeah” Josh replied unsure of what to say but then threw off the unnatural performance by smiling and saying “Little encOREO?”  
“We’ve got our encOREO's here”  
We both knelt down opening the packet of snacks. And dunked them, in the red solo cups of milk that had been left out for us. Josh turned towards the camera, He holds his oreo up as if to say cheers and goes to eat it. I mock being offended and say “hey, hold on.” and held my oreo to his, saying cheer to him. Which made both of us giggle and laugh at the stupidity. Josh shoved the cookie in his face and at his excitement managed to spill some of the milk onto his pants. Which made him jump into a long winded explanation:  
“I spilt milk on my pants, but It doesn’t matter. This is a camouflage, If you’re in a, In a forest of milk.” I just look at him thinking what on earth is he going in about. I turn to the camera. “Okay we’ve our encOREO, we’re ready to go back out.”  
-  
Third person POV  
Tyler, Jordan, Mark and Michael had all gone out sight seeing.  
Josh and Jenna were left sitting on Jenna and Tyler’s double bed in the hotel. Jenna pulled herself under the covers and began to snuggle up but before she could lay her head down Josh said “wait”. He then pulls himself across the bed and lies down almost under her so that she can curl up on his chest. They both lie there for a couple minutes in silence.  
Their eyes shut as the sun from the window gently warms them and creates a pink and white firework display on the backs of their eyelids. Jenna breaks the silence, “How are you hun?” “I’m really scared Jenna, telling my parents when I dated Debby was scary, this time I have to explain to them that I’m also attracted to guys and that I am dating my two married best friends. It’s a lot to drop on them.” “Yeah, but I know your family... and they are all beautifully accepting.”  
“I think even the most accepting of people might struggle to process it a little bit Jen. What about your parents?” “Well I guess we’ve been so wrapped up in you and Ty telling your own families, we forgot about mine.” She laughed. “I think when you are both ready to tell your families, then I shall also tell mine.”  
“Okay Jen” Jenna shuffled her body, pushing more of herself against Josh and turning so her head now lay vertical on his chest and could look at him. As a natural reaction to being pushed against, his hands gripped Jenna’s waist. She simply raised her eyebrow at this, she leant down and kissed his chest softly. Josh’s eyes shut instantly as he relaxed against her. “You’re playing Madison Square Gardens in 10 days Joshua Dun”  
“I am, crazy right?” “The craziest, You nervous?” She then paused and scoffed. “You’re nervous for every show I don’t know why I asked.” “Hey why don’t you try playing shows every night and then add some anxiety in too.” Josh said laughing as he poked at her ribcage making her laugh and squeal. “Okay, okay I get it Josh.” She said now hovering on hands and knees over him. He’s upper body pushed upwards as he chats to her. “When I’m up there It sometimes feels like I can’t breath…. kinda like now.”  
“And why can’t you breath Josh?” She says biting her soft pink lip, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders and head. “Cos you're pretty.” Josh says softly, nearly whispering. She leans down pushing her now rosy lips down to his. And he kisses back instantly, soaking in her warmth and love. They keep pushing each other closer as they groan and moan into each others mouths. Josh’s hands wander upward his large hands pushing up the light cotton shirt Jenna had worn as pajamas the night before. “Is this okay?” Josh said voice trembling slightly, either from want or nervousness.  
“Will Tyler care?” His voice says again, but Jenna just shakes her head and says “No, love” and kisses him again and this time he doesn’t stop her.  
-  
Tyler POV  
As I stumble back into mine and Jenna’s room and basically Josh’s, I notice Jenna is in the shower and Josh is laid on the bed wrapped up in the duvet watching some kids cartoon on TV. I shut the hotel door which causes Josh to look up at me. Seeing my evidently upset face, he raises his arms. Silently inviting me over for a cuddle. “Can I be the little spoon?” I say in small soft voice.  
“Of course baby boy but leave space for Jenna to get in front of you. I just nodded tiredly in reply. He pushed himself all the way over to the other side of the bed. And he also begins to push the quilt back to let me get under when he suddenly blushes. The tips of her ears and his cheeks burning scarlet red as he realises he’s still naked. He coughs awkwardly, clearing his throat. “What's wrong Joshua?” I ask mockingly.  
He mumbles something unheard. “What?” I say cheekily enjoying his embarrassment. “Can you pass me my boxers.” he says biting his lip. I march around the bed to see his grey briefs at the bottom of the bed. I throw them at his face laughing at his awkward demeanour. “Don’t worry Josh” I say trying to remember even though we’d been dating around two months, that he hadn’t fully adjusted to this openness yet.  
He pulls them on and then calls me over. He gets comfy under the duvet and pulls me by the waist. We are soon in a tight spoon with the duvet tucked all the way around us and our legs tangled together.  
“Well aren’t you two the cutest” Jenna says as she walks out of the bathroom in one of Josh’s long shirts. Both of us pout at her. I think she notices that I don’t look so good. She walks up to the bed and sits on it side ways. She brushes the hair out of my face as Josh kisses my neck softly burying his head in the nook of my head and neck.  
“What’s wrong baby boy?” She says to me and only then does my lip start to shake and tears began to pour down my red rosy cheeks. “I just never thought we’d end up here, this big, this crazy, y’know?” “I know but that isn’t a reason to be upset, is it?” Says Jenna kindly.  
“No but it’s a little overwhelming” “Well do you know what helps with that?” Josh speaks up. I shake my head slowly, confused at what he was asking “If it’s tickling, I’m going to hit you.” “It better not be tickling.” says Jenna and I at the same time. Which make all three of us giggle uncontrollably. My tears now drying and I feel a little better already.  
I love these guys.  
Wow. I. Love. Them.  
I mean i’d obviously told Jenna I loved her and when me and Josh admitted feelings for eachother we had said we loved each other but we hadn’t said it since or said it as a polyamorous relationship. But it was clear now.  
I love them. I love him. I love her.  
“Its seems Josh has an addiction to tickling us.” Says Jenna fondly and then tickles his side softly. It’s safe to say Josh wasn’t expecting that as while he was nuzzling into my neck he’d been kissing my neck gently, comforting me. But Jenna’s sudden attack made him accidently clamp his mouth shut and bite me softly. Which may of caused me to groan. Jenna rolled her eyes, “Jeez, you guys are horny all the time.” Both me and Josh blushed at her comment.  
“Actually that reminds me of something.” Josh says a smirk suddenly washing over his beautiful face as he sits up and leans down on his arm behind me, he’s bottom half still spooning me. “What?” says Jenna sounding intrigued. “Tyler told me…” His fingers begin to drag down my sides as he looks at Jenna mischievously.”..That how you guys starting wondering about this polyamory business was when we were all messing around.” Josh raises his eyebrow accusingly at Jenna. It was now her turn to blush.  
“And you were speaking and laughing about me so I bit down on your thigh to. Shut. You. Up” Josh forms these words quietly, softly but seductively. Jenna’s face was dusty pink and her wet lip was stuck between her teeth hotly.  
-  
I proceeded to be upset for the following couple days, i guess it’s how I work. I tend to have weeks being really happy then weeks of being down. In hindsight it’s probably good i’ve been having some down weeks because hopefully then when we play Madison Square Gardens I’ll be happy. It came to the 8th of August at Duluth, Infinite Energy Arena.  
I was still out of energy, out of happiness, well excessive happiness. I still enjoyed the mornings that i woke up snuggled up to Josh and Jenna but on the bus I couldn’t because we didn’t want to freak out Jordan. I love Jordan but I also sort of hate him at the moment. Today was the first day off before the big dates. Therefore I woke up spooning Jenna on a bed in New York City. However I couldn’t feel Josh in the bed behind me. But then I heard the little pitter patter of the water dripping and falling in the shower.  
I stood up and looked at my phone. A twitter notification.  
Josh Dun: tyler did a real good singing job tonight in nashville it was cool.  
And the only thing I could think is ‘what a cutie’  
\--  
“Josh?” I called “Yeah” he replied quickly. “What Inspires you man?” “Urm… Grass, long uncut grass” He says totally serious. “So.. failure to conform” I laugh lightly. “It scares you?”  
“No it inspires me.” Josh says confused at what I was talking about. “Oh! I was talking about your fear” I explain laughing. This starts Josh off too. As I start trying to do my belt again, I continue to explain, “I thought I said, uh, what uh…” “Scares you” Josh finishes. Which again makes it enter laughing fits which we helplessly try to escape. “GraSS!” I finally get out. Laughing at the prospect of Josh being scared of grass.  
\--  
The 9th of August finally brings me out of my slump.  
Today we are meeting up with the rest of both mine and Josh’s family.  
We have just woken up and we have to go to the airport in three hours to get everyone. I turn to my side to see both Josh and Jenna still sleeping. Jenna had been in the middle last night. We have to keep it on a rota because we all like being in the middle. It’s the cosiest place to be, locked in a cuddle for like 6 hours. Although this morning, I’m the first to wake so I lean over and call the hotel reception and order us some breakfast. Management will kill me for ordering from the hotel but It was worth it to see the best two people on earth wake up and eat some food all sleepy and barely awake. Right in their innocence no matter how dirty the night before was.  
When the food comes, both Josh and Jenna have began to stir, by this time i’ve already showered and put on fresh clothes. “Good Morning hun” I whisper to them as both their small eyes blink open at the light. Josh’s face is lit up with a gentle smile  
-  
I sit driving the rented car, Jenna is besides me in shot-gun and Josh sits in the middle seat so he can lean forward. Arctic Monkeys, AM album is playing over the crisp speakers. “You ready for a non- existent relationship for a couple days” Jenna says sarcastically. I cough clearing my throat, “Just so it’s fair Josh, me and Jen are gonna hold off too” “Thank you but you really don’t have to, as long as I can steal some kisses around the place, I’ll be able to do it.” “Ya know what, you can steal some now.” I say as I pull the car over. “We are 20 minutes early so if we stop here for 15 minutes, I’ll finish driving up and we can meet them just on time.”  
“Wait swap with me Jen, you can sit on my lap.” Josh says, and then proceeds to open his door, get out and open Jenna’s. After, he pulls her onto his lap, he leans forward and presses his soft lips to hers. After a while he pulls away and buries his head into the crook of Jenna’s neck. “This may be harder than I thought it was gonna be” His muffled voice trembles out. I pull at his ‘Twenty One Pilots’ black hoodie, “Josh I wanna” I whined childishly. He pulls back and looks at me. His sad eyes gaining a few little tears.  
I pull him to a passionate kiss. My hands are grabbing the sides of his face, “It’s gonna be okay, It’s gonna be okay.” I say  
-  
August 10th, New York, Madison Square Garden Night 1

“The is a moment in the set right here  
I’d like to talk to you real quick  
There's several people in this room right now  
That we would not be up here on the stage  
If it weren’t for them  
But there's one person in particular  
I would like to talk about  
Real fast  
Efore we get back into the music  
Real quick  
Five years ago, a little over five years ago  
This Person came to me and said “hey i know you're travelling round, starting to play music, that's me and josh, i'd like to get on the road  
I believe in what you doing  
And i'd like to do this  
This is my good friend, his name is Michael Gibson  
And  
Listen  
Let me tell you about michael real quick  
I've known michael since i was a little little little kid, okay”  
“I'm talking, hold on.” I shout to the crowd.

“Sorry that wasn't very nice, I’m sorry” I say after a couple of seconds.  
“You're sorry. Cool. Were all sorry” I shout back to the crowd after some of the people had apologised.

“But my friend Michael  
I've known him since I was…. before kindergarten even and he's been on the road with us for every single show  
I was talking to my wife, Jenna earlier and I said  
I said to her, i'm trying to think who's seen more shows  
Who has seen more shows... and this guy take the cake  
Hes seen more twenty one pilots shows than anyone else in the entire world

He let us borrow his car, we stuffed stuff in there and we drove over the place  
One of the first place we went to outside of our home state was actually in New York  
But it was like upstate so it wasn't like this  
And one of these first shows , we played was a VFW kinda thing  
No one else was there accept the bands that were playing after us, we watched them and they watched us

And the was no one else there  
And the was a guy there, the promoter  
That put the show on, he said that he would pay for us to come out there.  
For gas and because no one showed, he wasn’t able to pay us  
He owed us $20, I think his name was nick.  
If you're here nick , its cool

But it was Michael that said he was tryna search him down  
And’ say you owe us $20’, its principle and everything  
But he’s been around since the very beginning, so i wanted to bring him up here  
And i’d like to take a picture with you guys with my friend Michael

So i'm saying all this because my good friend Michael, he's been on the road with us for over 5 years now  
And this is his very last show before he goes on and does big and better things  
This is his last show right here in the garden

Our friend Michael has taken us from a VFW and turned it around from a little building all the way round to madison square garden

Everyone give it up for my friend Michael Gibson.”  
Michael leaving was something that I couldn’t measure, the sadness that filled my gut as I spoke the speech made him leaving ever so more real.  
He was here from the start. He was comfort. He was Twenty One Pilots.  
-  
“When I got here earlier today,  
We were sound checking, I was standing on this stage,  
Looking around the empty arena  
And I could only think, think of a three word phrase.

And after soundchecking whoever i’d run into  
Backstage, people I know, people that work with us,  
All I had on my lips were those 3 words  
I’m gonna tell you those three words

The first one  
The first one I would like to define,  
clarify,  
The first word is  
We  
And when I say we, I don’t just mean me  
And I don’t just mean that guy over there on the drums.

I don’t just mean our label, booking agency, publishing,  
all those people who are here tonight checking us out,  
watching what it is that you guys created.

It's not just our family.  
It’s not just our friends.  
It’s not just the other bands that play with us.

It's not this amazing crew that tours with us.  
It's not just… our amazing crew that tours with us.. Again.

Its somehow not just you guys, in this room  
But it's the thousands of other people that are going to hear about his show too.  
It's all of us combined

Listen.  
So that was just to define the first word.  
We.  
That's what I mean when I say we.

The phrase is this,  
I just couldn’t stop saying this all day, anyone I saw, they’d say ‘what do you think of this’

I just said ‘We did it’

Listen.

Every single one of you that's listened to me say that,  
you can yell out afterwards.  
This is a celebration!

We did it.

Could you please give it up for my very good friend.  
I wouldn't be up here without him  
Josh Dun on the drums.

But we almost gave you everything we had,

I promise you

We are gonna give you everything we have left.”  
\--

11th August, New York, Madison Square Gardens, Night 2  
We are sitting in the green room, We’d finally managed to get away for a couple minutes. The door was locked behind us so no one could see us in our comfortability.  
Josh and Jenna were talking to me, “We are so proud of, I know that you've both been emotional lately. This was a massive milestone for you, I’m so proud of both of.” Jenna says. “And I am very proud of you too, We did it Tyler. So here is your treat.” Josh exclaims. I cock my head to the side confused.  
Jenna turns to look at me as she is sat on the sofa next to me. Her eyes drop down to my lips as she licks hers. “Wha-” I’m just about to say but then Jenna is kissing me and I can hear Josh moving around. A bang pulls me and Jenna from our heavenly daze. The bang was Joshua Dun dropping to his knees in front of me.  
He slowly reaches forward and pushes my legs apart. Jenna’s soft hand pulls my face towards her again. She winks and bites her lip. “Enjoy it hun” She says before pulling me back into a kiss, however this is not gentle nor soft. This is feverish and hot, the ache in both of us getting harder and harder to ignore as Josh begins to kiss up and down my thighs through the material of my shorts.  
Soon enough one of my hands is caressing Jenna and the other is wrapped around Josh’s pink hair. I’m groaning and moaning softly into Jenna’s mouth as Josh’s moans mouth over me. And I’m sure you can imagine how that ended.  
I’m panting and biting my lip as I spill over the edge.  
-  
“You know I've been imagining you doing that for a long time Josh, and you did not disappoint.” I say to Josh before pulling him further towards me and kissing him roughly. “Sorry if I pulled your hair to hard.” “That's okay, I liked it.” Josh says, his face seductively answering me. I kissed him again harshly. He was just too damn good.  
“I need to clean myself up, I’ll be back in a minute.” I tell both Josh and Jenna. I stand up and start to do up my trousers and began to walk around the room. I unlock the solid door and step outside taking a deep breath. Jesus that was hot.  
-  
Josh’s POV  
As Tyler steps out the room to tidy himself up, I close my eyes and try to catch my breath. But everything's a lot harder when you're well, harder than usual. A knock on the door startled us, “10 minutes till you guys go on” Mark shouted through the door. “Tyler will be back in a minute.” Jenna’s voice breaks through the silence. I open my eyes to see Jen watching me. I am still kneeling on the floor as she sits on the couch. Her legs slightly splayed open from arousal.  
I take in a deep breath and kneel up, I crawl towards her, I was going to have such bruised knees. I lean over her so I can look her in the eye. “You alright love?” I say to her in a voice not much louder than a whisper. “Not really.” She replies, her eyes dropping down to my swollen lips. “Can I help you feel better then?”  
“Of course you can.”  
And then my lip are against hers, her soft pink lips running themselves over mine as my rough hands begin to wander. I begin to kiss her neck. “Please let me leave a hickey.” I mutter against her warm skin, her pulse beating against my lips and fuelling me with energy. Her heart was racing and so was mine. She nods slightly moaning. The urgency in her tone bursting through. Kissing Tyler as I blew him had got her all riled up and now she needed the attention. My head began to dip lower and lower until I again had the skin of someone I loved against my tongue and lips, Jenna’s hand crawled around the back of my skull, her fingers threading between my fine hairs. Pulling me closer. Both of us moaning as Jenna bit into her finger trying to quieten herself.  
And then the door opened.  
And it was not Tyler.  
-  
Maddie and Zack Joseph’s shocked faces were suddenly all I could see and I’m sure all they could see what their brothers fiance with her legs thrown over their brother best friends shoulders, as said best friend buried his head between her thighs. Jenna gasped and pulled her legs away, but miscalculated her movements as she was pulling her dress down. Her legs hit me round the head and as I had been kneeling for the best part of half an hour, I toppled over. As I raised my head head, Zack and Maddie still looked shocked but now horrified at the idea of this betrayal.  
“We, We - we have to go tell Tyler” Maddie stumbles out as she turns and takes a few steps pulling Zack along. But just as that happens Tyler and Mark walk around the corner. Before Maddie can even display or start to explain the horrific event that had just taken place, Mark shouts down the hall that Me and Tyler have to get on stage in a minute and need to go to the stage right now. Maddie shouts “Tyler, we have to tell you something-”  
“Not now Maddie they have to go” Mark interrupts. Maddies jaw snaps up and wavers a bit looking like she might cry. “Guys go!” Mark shouts, staring at us. The last thing we see is Mark throwing his arms around Maddie and asking what’s wrong.  
-  
As we walk to the stage. “What was that about?” Tyler asks, one of his eyebrows quirked up. “Oh Jeez.” Tyler stops abruptly. “What?” I blink realising if I tell Tyler he’ll stress out and this is a massive show. He can’t be distracted. I know Jenna won’t let Maddie and Zack say anything as Mark will have to at some point start working. “Nothing ignore me” I say kindly.  
“Doesn’t seem like nothing.” He persistently continues. “I promise it’s fine Ty, I’ll tell you after the show, it’s nothing.” …”Now let’s go!” I say as we have just stopped in the middle of the corridor and we need to be on stage in about 10 seconds. Tyler realises this too, he gives me a meaningful look and then turns around to go to his side of the stage. I take a deep breath in and nodded to myself before turning and going to my side of the stage.  
\--  
“You survived to the end my friends, not everybody survives  
And now you survived to the end of the show and you survived the end of the tour  
I don’t know if i've told you this  
But I can’t think of a better place to end this thing than right here.  
Thank you so much for having us  
You Know I think about all the people I mention  
Or i've thought of

You know we wouldn’t be here without you  
There's so many of you here in this room I can't name you all.  
But  
Before last night  
The first and only time i've ever been in this building i was nine years old  
And my grandma took me to see the circus  
And my grandma Joan is here to watch us tonight to watch us play on this stage tonight.  
Ya know  
I also need to mention my old band mate chris  
He was the first guy  
That really showed me, what to do when putting on a show  
He said “Hey you see this cord you plug it into here and that show you get the piano to come out of the system. He taught me everything i know when it comes to this stuff  
He actually is the one who built that piano over there, seven years ago.  
And hes here tonight  
Thanks for everything you've done for us

We've got guys on this crew, that have been here from the beginning.  
Daniel.

Mark.

Snider.

Chad.  
Who am I forgetting.  
Chris and Brad you guys in us from the very beginning

and it always feels like we're accepting our reward but honestly this kinda feels like one  
We wouldn't be up here if not for a lot of people  
If they didn’t exist.

It is very important to know  
That if you  
Our frens  
The clique  
Were not here tonight  
This would not be possible  
Thank you so much for making this possible  
Thank for making our dreams come true, my frens.

The is one other person i would like to talk about  
We would not be on this stage right now if it weren't for,  
my very good friend Josh Dun.  
Please give it up for him  
Listen.  
I know you've been cheering all night  
But I know you got something else  
Josh dun on the drums everybody, come on.”  
\--

As we walk off of the stage all I can see is Maddie and Zack carefully stepping looking awfully uncomfortable as Jenna chats unease hidden in her eyes. Maddie looks up and slightly glares at Jen and then when they see us Maddie immediately starts glaring at Josh.  
“What on earth did I miss?” I say to Josh. Josh coughs and then awkwardly mutters “Maddie and Zack walked in on me and Jenna.” “What do you mean walked in on you guys?” He coughs again, looking straight ahead, “I was eating her out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find out what happens next in the series, and check out my collection: The Emotional Roadshow.


End file.
